


Night Cravings

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: Harry in the bloody hot night.  Ron, naked on the bed.  You do the math.





	Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Part of the series, God, It's Bloody Hot, written during a particularly brutal summer.  


* * *

Harry walked through the dark bedroom, toweling his freshly showered, dripping black hair.

_God, it’s bloody hot_ , he thought miserably.

Suddenly, he stubbed his big toe on the bed post, and a stream of pained invectives spewed silently from his lips. “Ow, ow, ow, ow,” he whispered frantically. Then, his other foot found Ron’s size 14 trainers and a pair of slippery socks, and he lost his balance, falling in an ungraceful heap onto the bed, and on top of his prone, sprawled, naked mate.

“Bloody hell,” Ron yelped, bolting upright, instantly awake.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, his face buried in Ron’s crotch, his mouth in very close proximity to a now interested cock. 

“Mmm, I’m not,” Ron murmured, as Harry grasped the implication of his predicament.

Harry grinned.


End file.
